


Larry Drabble #1

by tomlenson



Series: Larry Drabbles [1]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: BoyxBoy, Dominate Louis, Don't Like Don't Read, Gay Couple, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Riding, Top Harry, Wild Sex, butt fucking, harry just goes along, louis rides harry on the kitchen table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rides Harry on their kitchen table. Inspired off a scene in the first episode of Orphan Black where Sarah wildly rides Paul on their kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love Orphan Black - especially Paul and Sarah's relationship.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know anyone in or know One Direction. This work is completely fictional and all real life scenarios that may pop up are completely coincidental.
> 
> enjoy!

  Harry was following after Louis, questioning him on everything that evolved his strange medications and if he is mixing the meds which overlaps.  Louis knows Harry loves him and will do anything for him and that the only reason he constantly bugs him about it because he _cares_.

  With a sigh, Louis turned around and grabbed Harry’s face, pulling his face towards his and kissing him rather aggressively.  Harry responded back almost instantly like he always does, his hands already gripping tight at Louis’ waist in pulling him closer.

  Louis could already feel the bulge from Harry’s pants pressing hard against his stomach, the anticipation for what is going to happen drives through Louis in fast hot waves.

  “Bedroom,” Harry moans out, ducking his head down and latching his lips roughly against Louis’ throat.

  Louis however pushed back on Harry, crowding him into the counter behind them and worked at getting Harry’s clothes off.  As Harry started unbuttoning his shirt, Louis was working at Harry’s belt, pulling it from his jeans before working on his jeans.

  A smirk formed on Louis’ lips when he heard the small whine come from Harry, his cheeks painting red.  Finally, Louis manages to get Harry free of his jeans and pants, tugging harshly on them to get them down, however, Harry has a different idea and slips his hands down to cup at Louis’ bum, pulling on him and smiling when he gets his way with Louis jumping up and going to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist and holding on tight around his neck.

  “Fuck Louis – _fuck_.” Harry groans.  He attempts to walk for the bedroom, but instead nearly tripping over his own pants around his ankles and which had Louis dropping down, his arms still wrapped around Harry’s neck.

  Louis let out a giggle as Harry nearly fell over.

  “Table Harry, get on the table.”

  Harry grinned at Louis’ request.  He climbed onto the table, sitting up and reaching for Louis once the older lad had pulled off his pants, and pulled the smaller boy onto his lap.  Louis attached their lips once again, biting at Harry’s lips – tugging and pulling before letting go and pushing on the younger boy’s shoulders.

  Rutting his hips, Louis began to strip, pulling his shirt over his head before falling forward, digging his hips roughly into Harry’s, and peeling a high moan from his boyfriend.

  “ _Fuck Harry_ , I opened myself up earlier---” Louis gasped at the feeling of both his and Harry’s bare dicks rubbing against each other.

  “---I _need_ it Harry, need you inside me.”

  Harry nodded from below Louis, his hands alright slipping behind Louis and down the boy’s hole.  Louis gapped at the sensation that ran through him, fucking back into the finger.

  “Harry, w-we need stuff…”

  Harry nodded in understanding, reaching with his free hand to the basket with plastic fruit on the table and under the small cloth.  Beneath it all, Harry presented Louis with a packet of lube which had Louis sitting back with a look of astonishment on his face.

  “You _fucker_!”  Louis grinned, his cheeks heating up at the mere thought that Harry was _prepared_ for this shit.

  Harry laughed, “Just weighing my options Lou.”  He grinned.

  Louis rolled his eyes and snatched the packet of lube from Harry’s hands, ripping it open before squeezing enough out and taking a hold of Harry’s cock.

  Soon enough, Louis was reaching behind him, slicking up his hole before positioning Harry’s throbbing cock and easing himself in.

  The grip Harry had on Louis’ hips were for sure going to leave bruises which only had Louis rocking himself faster on Harry’s cock.

  “ _Fuck_ , I love you.”  Harry moaned through a kiss.

  Louis smiled, his hands resting soft against Harry’s chest. “I _really fucking_ l-love you too.”


End file.
